The Fight Before the Dance
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Brittany was happy. Ever since she got together with Simon, her heart leaped in joy. Too bad for her, everything changed. She said something that caused her relationship with Simon to crumble. They were planning to go to the dance together. With their recent break-up, what will she do? Get back together? Or hook up with someone else? Rated K


**The Fight Before The Dance**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Brittany banged her head on the cafeteria table. Today marked the third day since the start of their fight and they were no closer to reconcile than the day it began. What an idiot she was. How could she say something like that? And in front of him? A simple comment from her lips, and their relationship was destroyed.

They never fought before that, though they would tease the other from time to time. She could still remember the touch of his fingertips around her body when he tickled her. They were light and soft, paying close attention to not harm her. Their conversation was usually smooth and without problems. They seemed to understand each other, but at the same time, made effort to want to understand each other. They began as friends, but as couples, there were many things unbeknown to them about the other. It was moments when they were alone, truly alone, were they able to speak to each other openly. It was weird, because it felt new and foreign, but each day made the distance between them ever so closer despite no one knowing.

That was to say that their relationship was still kept in secrecy. No one, not even their friends or families knew of their relationship. Well, that was not quite true. There was one; a Mr. Alvin Seville. Brittany's counterpart that lit a bright red to her bright pink. He knew about their relationship probably since the beginning. Lucky for her, he kept his mouth shut about the entire thing. After all, she knew a little of his "affections" for a certain girl that happened to be related to Brittany.

Back to the matter in hand, their conversations were recently becoming whimsical of sort. She had so much fun talking to him playfully, that they made it a habit to talk over the phone at night. How did no one figure it out yet? A simple scan through the call history and they would have discovered the source of her feelings; at least potentially.

So what exactly happened?

At school, they shared no classes together. The only time they saw each other was before the start of the first class and after the last class. _Starla_. It started when Starla asked Brittany if she had a boy she liked. They both were similar in terms of beauty and social standing. Both were popular girls and with that popularity came the adoring admirers. From time to time, Brittany would get a confession here and there. So did Starla, which started their talk. Boys. Before hooking up with Simon, they would have their talk of boys at least twice a week. Since accepting Simon's proposal to go out together, she not once talked to Starla about boys. Perhaps Starla felt something was amiss, and did something to return to a sense of normalcy.

"So, do you like have a boy you're crushing on?"

The question surprised Brittany, and it happened as they were walking to their next class. They usually have those sorts of talks in the cafeteria, not in the hallway. Starla was not the kind of friend Brittany would trust with that sort of thing. In the past, she did because she never felt something this intense before. In all honesty, her heart could clearly spell out her feelings. There was no mistake about it. She was in love, and to a boy with glasses and the title of being the smartest student in their school. There was no way she could tell Starla that. They were friends merely because the social structure of the school demanded it; popular girls banded together. So if she said yes, then the follow-up question would be with whom and what year.

So when Starla asked, it only seemed logical to say "No. I haven't quite found a boy I really really like."

She didn't expect for Simon to listen in on their conversation. He spotted her walking through the hallway, and felt the need to give her a greeting. Upon hearing those words, he stopped.

Brittany began to list off random boys, popular boys, that she liked in the past. Before Simon, she would cast her eyes upon them whenever they walked by. It wasn't like that no more, but Brittany hoped it would end the conversation with Starla.

"Boys…" They both said together as they giggled their way to their gym class, not realizing the person behind them and the expression he had on his face.

When school ended, Brittany skipped her way to his home. They lived next door to each other, making their meet-ups more the likely to occur. Actually, they could talk to the other through the window, but it could cause problems at night if they held a shouting conversation. Today, she received a text message from Simon and how he had stuff to take care off. She replied back with a digital kiss, along with a phrase that suggested their meet up later.

Arriving at his front door, she waited. The wait lasted for close to an hour, but was well worth it when she saw him walking down the sidewalk. She figured he had something important that came up at the last minute for them to cancel their studying together at the library.

He was alone. Good, she thought as she rushed toward him and jumped. When her body collided with his, he stopped. She nuzzled her head against his shoulders.

"I miss you…" She said affectionately. She felt his arm moving, half-expecting it to fall on her head. It didn't. Instead, it was used to adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"Could you let go of me?"

That came out of nowhere. She complied. It felt almost like he did not like her pouncing at him, but that couldn't possibly be true. "How was school today?" Maybe a conversation was in order.

"Terrible." He said, and she could feel the venom stitched around his tone as he spoke. It felt like it was directed toward her, but that couldn't be right. _Could it?_

"Well, what could I do to make it better?" She said worriedly, putting a hand up and caressing the side of his face.

"Leave me alone. That would be a great start." He said, pushing away the hand that caressed as he made his way to his house. Something was wrong. Simon was never cold to her. Did she do something wrong?

Just as he was turning the knob, she rushed toward him. His back was to her when she asked.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Silence followed after her inquiries. What felt like years, was in fact mere seconds.

"Jason...Brandon...Cory...Dwayne...Johnny...oh and especially Oscar. He's dreamy. I might go out with him if he asks me out." He mimicked. She knew who it was that he was mimicking. Her.

"How much did you hear?" She asked. Her face fell, expressing her worries along with her surprised.

"Enough." He said, but made no move to turn to her. "Brittany, are you embarrassed of me?"

Another question that took her by surprised. Simon was not, by any mean, popular. Sure, he was one third of Alvin and the Chipmunks, but only as a whole, was he popular. Simon, alone, was a nerd with the highest grade in the whole school. He was also adored by many other academically inclined students that held no significant standing in the school. Alvin, his brother was the popular one. Unlike his brothers, Alvin, alone, was able to hang with the popular crowd.

So when Simon asked, she knew. Deep inside, she was worried about what other people may say about her. They were only in middle school, but the fear of being humiliated and shunned by her peers weighed heavily on her mind. Did that mean yes? That she was embarrassed of being his girlfriend?

Unfortunately for her, time ran out. When she said nothing, it was the same as if she had spoken. Simon got his answer, and so did she as he closed the door to her.

No matter the tears, she persisted. She called him using her phone. No reply, though she could hear the ringtone from inside. When she went home, pushing her sisters and their questions away, she headed toward her window in hopes of talking to him. She called out to him, but no results. She tried the home phone, but no answers. She tried once more and someone finally answered.

"Simon! I'm sorry okay... I'm scared to know how my friends would take it if they knew...but that doesn't mean I don't lo-"

"Brittany."

A voice spoke out from the phone. It wasn't Simon's. She knew who it was.

"A-Alvin...is Simon there?" She asked.

"Brittany, could you try calling tomorrow. I think my brother wants to be alone for today."

That did it. Two twin rivers began to flow down her face. She could hear Alvin's voice, calling her name several times before she hanged up. She really did it. She ruined her relationship with perhaps the only boy she ever loved.

 **oooOOOooo**

The second day, Brittany stood by the door of the Sevilles. After receiving much encouragement from her sisters, she knocked and waited. The cat was out of the bag, but it mattered not; not now anyway. Before going to school, she wanted to settle her mistake now. As she waited, she found Dave opening the door.

"Oh, Brittany...are you waiting for the boys?"

She needed to be clear and straightforward. "Just Simon. Can I come in?" She asked, but Dave expression changed.

"I'm sorry Brittany, but Simon already left ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Was all she could say. Of course he was avoiding her. "Well...then I better go too. Thank you anyway." Brittany said, giving her best smile possible. It was strained by how broken she felt. Dave must have sensed something was wrong by her expression as he insisted she wait.

"Please wait." Dave suggested. "Alvin!"

After a few moments, she walked to school while being accompanied by Alvin. Theodore stayed behind to finish his breakfast, but Alvin didn't mind. He needed to talk to Brittany anyway.

"So what happened?"

"I messed up." How else would you put it?

"I'll say... Simon spent the whole day after school in his bed. He only woke around 4 to finish his homework."

He spent the whole time in his bed... "How was he this morning?"

"Mute and dispirited. He wouldn't talk to me or Theodore."

"I've really done it this time." Brittany did not care who saw her as she cried. Alvin was kind enough to pat her backside, as he "tried" to comfort her.

"Hey, I'm sure once you explained to him what happened, then everything will be okay. For now, give him some space."

The last thing Brittany wanted, was to put some distance between them. In that moment, she had the intense urge to run to Simon and embraced him with her body whole. How long had it been since her lips touched his own as he brought his hand to brush her hair. The warmth she felt by the lack of distance between them as they held each other. Why did she say something like that? And in front of him?

"Alright."

The day went on and as planned, Brittany had not once seen Simon. When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, she went directly home. What she didn't expect, was Simon sitting on the staircase to her home.

"Simon?"

He lifted his head and took notice of her. "Hey Brittany…"

Good, she thought. It was the perfect opportunity to explain herself. To correct her mistake so they could return to their previous state before the fight.

"I want to say-" He interrupted her.

"Please wait. I want to say something first." He held out his hand, gesturing her to cease. She did. "These past few weeks, I felt something amazing. Never in my life, have I felt something so magical...so warm...when we started studying together. It only got better when I asked you out. I can still feel your lips and warmth, but sadly, it was only one-sided. I only came to drop off this." He took out a box and gave it to Brittany. Brittany opened the box and found everything she gave him: a few trinkets, notes she wrote to him, and a picture of them together.

"Simon...so is this it?"

"I'm afraid so. I was foolish to believe that what we had, was real. I also won't be able to attend to any of our studying sessions. I hope you can understand. Well, later Brittany." Simon lifted himself from the cement step, and began walking away.

Brittany looked to the box, and then at Simon. _I'm an idiot. I'm the biggest idiot..._

Here she was, her head on the table. The dance was tonight, and she was alone. Well, she wanted to be alone. She told everyone to leave her to her own device until she figured herself out. As she sat there with her head down, she thought about the dance. They already purchased their tickets ahead of time, with each one holding one. Now, there was no point.

"Hey Brittany!"

She sighed. "Not now Alvin. I want to be left alone."

"Not you too. I only came here to talk to you real quick. Are you still going to the dance tonight?"

"I don't know...there's no point." She said.

Alvin suggested to still go, because Simon was still going. How could he be so sure? Of course she asked. Apparently they would be playing for a bit before the DJ. So what?

"Come on! Don't you want to get back together?"

Of course she did. Why wouldn't she. Still, did she deserve it? In the end, she could not answer Alvin. He eventually left, leaving her alone. She continued to mope until she got to her bed. Perhaps a sleep would do some good for her, though she highly doubted it.

There was an hour before the dance as she stood by the mirror. She wore a red dress with matching heels, a dress she picked out weeks ago for this very dance. When she awoke, it was not of her own doings. Her sister Eleanor came and shook her until she was up and about. Afterwards, she pushed her to the bathroom and the rest was history.

"You look amazing!" "I agree."

Both of her sisters said as they finished up with the small detail. Her hair was down since she looked better without a scrunchie. Her make-up was light to give a more natural appearance as she settled for lip-balm instead of lipstick.

"Thanks, but maybe I shouldn't go."

Eleanor put a stop to that, with her finger on Brittany's lips. "Stop talking like that. You're going to that dance, and you're going to have a blast. Understand?"

How lucky was she to have sisters like them? She nodded and said nothing more as they got ready themselves.

 **oooOOOooo**

Since she arrived, two boys were already hitting on her. She kindly refused as she looked around, looking for someone in particular. Nothing. Looks like she had to wait until they were on stage to see him. She already saw several equipments on the stage, so it was only a matter of time.

"Hey, Brittany! Are you feeling better?"

Starla came and placed a hand on her shoulder. "A little... I guess."

"Come on! Let's dance with Bobby and Johnny." Starla began to tug on her arm, but then a sound was heard. The band was starting, and Brittany quickly turned her head to the platform. There stood all three members of Alvin and the Chipmunks, including Simon. He came without his glasses, which gave a different impression as they got into the first song.

Brittany was amazed by their performance. Simon even took front lead of most of the songs, as he sang his heart out. They were even cheering-fans shouting his name. He really did look great as he took the microphone and sang; Alvin and Theodore played along as they gave their brother the mean to blow his steam into. Brittany could see how much energy it took out of Simon as his hair began to get disarray with beads of sweat flowing down the side of his face. Starla suddenly laughed. It was the end of their performance and she laughed.

"No matter what, a nerd is still a nerd. Don't you agree?"

Brittany turned to see Simon walking off stage with his brothers. She was not going to lose him again. She turned to her "friend" and spoke her heart. "Could you just shut up!" That ceased the laughter from the girl. "Simon is a dear friend of mine. He also happens to be my BOYFRIEND!" She ran. Her legs moved as fast as possible as she pushed and avoided the people in her way. When she saw his back, she jumped. "Simon!"

He turned to the sound of her voice. As he did, their bodies collided with his arms catching her. She gave him no chance to speak as she did all the talking.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I was being stupid…" Brittany whispered to his chest. "I love you Simon...so please don't leave me." She begged, but before she could get a response, she kissed him. It started out as something simple, but then it got heavy. She deepened the kiss as her hands found their way to his face. He did nothing to refuse as his hands complied by embracing her body by her waist.

It mattered not of the people there, watching and witnessing two unlikely duo together. All that matter to her, was being with him and being there for him.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Omake:**

The night was over for them. They spent most of their time dancing among themselves as they talked. Even with the music in the background, they were able to understand each other. Their heart could be felt by the other as their chests made no move to allow any distance between them.

Simon talked about how he felt. He was devastated upon hearing those words that he could not think with his rational mind. He needed to take a breather. So when he was free, he went to the boys' restroom. Sitting in one of the stalls, he took the moment to collect his thoughts. It never occurred to him that Bobby and Johnny would be walking right in after him. They went in to wash their hands and talk.

They brought up Brittany's name and how cute she was; how nice her legs were, along with her hair and her eyes. What they were saying began to change what he thought. Why was Brittany with a guy like him? If what she said to Starla was true, then if one of them were to ask he-

Brittany tightened her grip on Simon upon hearing that. Even through a story, she hated seeing Simon in pain. She gave him doubts about their relationship, and like a seed, it blossomed prematurely.

Walking home, Brittany latched arms with Simon as she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced the entire time they got back together until it was over. She was tired and sleepy, but managed to walk with his aid. Upon arriving to her home, Simon nudged her.

"We're here." He said.

"No… I don't want to leave you…" She murmured. Taking a whiff of his scent only made the sandman's spell on her to intensify.

"As much as I would like tha-"

The door opened, revealing Miss Miller.

After a few minutes of idle chat, Miss Miller insisted he stayed the night. With her help, Brittany was able to change to her pajamas and remove any make-up she had. In her sleepwear, she descended to the living room to find her boyfriend asleep on the sofa; with a blanket covering his body. An idea occurred to her as she let out a grin. Pulling the blanket, she adjusted herself until she sat next to him and fell asleep with his chest as her pillow.

 **End of Omake:**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you go. Another Simon and Brittany fanfic completed. I hope you like this one. I found this one a bit more challenging than the last for some reason. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
